


Reciprocity

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Gladio plays with fire.Gladio:I was gonna tell you how hard my cock is“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio said, and his voice was low and mischievous.“Don’t you dare,” Ignis hissed, his fingers tightening around his phone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first half happened because everyone on my tumblr dash was posting porn and I wanted to get in on that. The second half happened because this is my 69th fic on AO3 and I couldn't let that go without celebrating appropriately (one of these days I need to count up all my fics on different sites and see how many I really have...).

Ignis’ eyes were beginning to slide closed when his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket, the sudden shock of it jerking him back upright. He didn’t have it in himself to be bothered by it: even if he wasn’t driving, he should probably have been supervising Noctis lest Prompto manage to distract him and get them driven off the road.

Still, he was a little confused. In the first days of their journey, his phone had rung constantly with updates from Insomnia, but since the fall of the city no one except the three men in the car had needed to contact him.

It was something he didn’t like to dwell on.

Regardless, he pulled his phone from his pocket, frowning when the pop-up on the screen showed Gladio’s name. Glancing beside him, Gladio was apparently engrossed in his book, and Ignis eyed him suspiciously for a moment before turning back to his phone.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  I’m bored _

Raising an eyebrow, Ignis turned back to Gladio and cleared his throat. “Is there a reason why you couldn’t just say that?”

Gladio didn’t move his head but his eyes shifted down to his side, where a slight movement in his arm was Ignis’ only indication that he had actually heard. After a few seconds, his phone vibrated again in his hand, and Ignis almost dropped it.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  I was gonna tell you how hard my cock is _

“Hey, Iggy,” Gladio said, and his voice was low and mischievous.

“Don’t you _dare_ ,” Ignis hissed, his fingers tightening around his phone. Looking towards the front seats, he saw that the other two were thankfully paying them no mind, and his phone vibrated again.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Play with me iggy _
> 
> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  Will it shut you up if I do? _
> 
> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  For now _

Risking a look at Gladio, Ignis watched as he put his book down, settling a little further into his seat as his legs somehow spread even wider. His phone was now in front of him, and Ignis caught the hint of a smirk in the second before his phone went off again.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Do you think theyd notice if i leaned over and sucked you off right now _

Ignis’ breath caught, his stomach clenching as sudden arousal hit him. He didn’t want to _actually_ have sex in front of an audience, but there was something hot about the fantasy that had his pulse racing.

Judging from the smug look on Gladio’s face, he knew exactly what Ignis was feeling.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Would you like that _

Ignis looked back at Gladio, but Gladio just tilted his head towards Ignis’ phone before turning away to watch the scenery pass them by. His hand was resting in his lap in a way that would have looked casual to anyone else, but Ignis knew he was just barely pressing against his hard cock.

Swallowing hard, Ignis called up a new reply.

> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  Yes. _

He watched as Gladio looked back at his phone and frowned, typing out another message before returning to the view outside.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Cmon iggy you gotta give me more to work with than that _

Ignis bristled. So he wasn’t as comfortable with writing out his desires as Gladio was; that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Still, he wasn’t the kind of person to be bad at, well, _anything_ and so he closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  Would it matter if they noticed? I know that you don’t care about anything else once your throat is full. _

Gladio let out a low, quiet laugh, quickly typing another message before dropping his phone into his lap. When he saw Ignis watching him, his tongue flicked out to wet his lips before he pushed it into the side of his cheek a few times. Usually it would have looked ridiculous, but Gladio’s excitement was starting to affect Ignis and he found himself squirming a little in his seat.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Im not sharing you im the only one who gets to choke on that gorgeous cock of yours _

Ignis paused for a moment to think of a reply, but his phone vibrated again before he could type anything.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Turn your volume down _

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, Ignis did as requested and then waited not-so-patiently to see what Gladio had planned. Thankfully, he wasn’t kept in suspense for too long, a video file popping up at the bottom of their message thread.

A quick look showed that Gladio had gone back to idly watching the scenery, and Ignis double-checked that his volume was muted before opening the file.

He couldn’t tell when or where the video had been taken, but it was clearly Gladio’s hand palming and squeezing his cock through his pants- the thin ones he tended to sleep in on colder nights. Ignis’ own cock pulsed in his too-tight pants, and his fingers shook just a little as he replayed the tease of a video before replying.

> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  Were you thinking about me? _

It was a tense moment as Gladio replied, Ignis staring at the seat in front of him and trying to pull himself back under control.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  I was thinking about how nicely you moan when i fuck you _

His breath hitching, Ignis turned to see Gladio watching his every emotion play across his face. His cheeks burned red, and Gladio grinned before pointedly going back to his phone. A second video file was soon sent to Ignis’ phone, and he took a steadying breath before opening it.

This time, Gladio’s cock was pushing up against his underwear, the head leaving a growing wet spot on the fabric. His hand just lightly rubbed against it this time, but at points the material pulled tight enough to show where the head met the thick shaft, and Ignis had to squeeze his legs together.

> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  When we get to our destination, I’m going to suck you dry. _

Another message popped up, too soon to be a reply.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  That one was me thinking about you sitting on my face so i can eat you out _

And then another just after.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  Fuck yeah let me come on that pretty face _

Ignis barely managed to disguise his needy noise with a cough, his cock positively _aching_ in his pants. Thankfully Noctis and Prompto didn’t seem inclined to look at what was happening behind them, because he was sure that his expression would have given the whole game away.

It was more than a little embarrassing how easily Gladio could get him to lose his composure when little else tended to faze him. Ignis fiddled with his glasses for a moment, using the motion to turn his face away from Gladio while he thought about a reply.

> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  If we don’t arrive soon, I’m going to end up riding you right here. _

Gladio was more obviously gripping himself through his pants now, and Ignis felt a little better about his own loss of composure. He wasn’t doing quite as badly as Gladio- until another video arrived.

This one was a clear shot of Gladio’s fist jerking his cock, his thumb coming up to massage his precome into the blood-flushed head. Ignis’ hand flew over his mouth to hold back the noise that bubbled up in his throat, his eyes wide as he watched Gladio’s big hand play with his proportionally big cock.

He barely noticed his phone vibrating with another message as he watched the video two times, then three; only Gladio waving his hand in front of Ignis’ face broke him out of it, and he snapped his head to the side to pin Gladio with a heated look before going back to his phone.

> _**Gladio** _ _:  
>  I edged myself and havent come yet _

Ignis’ eye twitched and he let out a shuddering breath through his nose, his jaw set stiff as he forced himself back under control. His grip on his phone was tight, and he jabbed a little too hard at the touch screen.

> _**Ignis** _ _:  
>  Youre mine as soon as no ones watching. _

As Gladio smiled at the message, Ignis barely bothered to make sure that no one was watching as he reached over the empty seat between them, slotting his hand between Gladio’s legs and firmly rubbing over his hot, hard cock.

Gladio’s hips jerked up, chasing Ignis’ hand as he pulled away. Ignis was smug when Gladio stared at him with wide, lust-addled eyes, and this time he mouthed a message to Gladio instead of texting him.

_Fuck you._

* * *

“You utter _asshole_ ,” Ignis snapped as the door slammed shut behind him, stalking towards Gladio. They’d dropped Prompto and Noctis in the middle of Lestallum with orders to enjoy a free evening, and they either knew not to or didn’t think to question it. They had disappeared in an instant, leaving Ignis to practically drag Gladio towards the hotel.

Now that his mind was a little clearer and his arousal had receded a bit, he was a little irritated at Gladio for putting them in a precarious position. It had been fun, sure; but maybe not quite fun enough to risk humiliation in front of Noctis and Prompto. He needed to make Gladio sweat a little so that he’d think twice next time.

“Hey, c’mon,” Gladio said, letting Ignis back him into the wall. “Harmless fun.”

“If the others hadn’t been so distracted-”

“Iggy, I know what I’m doing. I wouldn’t let anything hap-”

Irritated at being spoken over, Ignis grabbed the front of Gladio’s open shirt and tugged him down into a harsh, biting kiss. He knew that he was playing along with one of Gladio’s favourite games- _rile Ignis up, reap the benefits_ \- but he was frustrated and horny and willing to let himself be led if it ended with him coming down Gladio’s throat.

Besides, if he was _really_ mad, he’d let Gladio get him off and then leave without returning the favour.

(He tended to only use that in _serious_ situations though- like when Gladio used to leave his dirty workout clothes all over the floor of Ignis’ apartment.)

Ignis curled his fingers in Gladio’s hair as two big hands grabbed his ass and pulled him even closer, their height difference the only thing keeping them from being pressed crotch-to-crotch. Still, he could feel that Gladio was hard against his stomach, and he shoved the hand that wasn’t in Gladio’s hair between their bodies.

Gladio groaned into their kiss, rocking his hips into Ignis’ hand- only to stop short when his grip turned from teasing to warning. It didn’t hurt, but it _could_ have, and some parts of Gladio just weren’t as strong as the rest.

“Are you going to do this again?” Ignis asked in a dark voice, leaning in and biting down on Gladio’s neck. He knew exactly how much force he could use before a mark would form; it wasn’t like Gladio ever wore enough to cover them, and there were some questions they just didn’t need.

“No, Ignis.”

“Good boy,” Ignis said, and he made it sound mocking without even changing the tone of his voice. Gladio just rolled his eyes, adjusting his grip on Ignis’ ass and lifting him into the air. From the angle of his hands, it was the kind of move he couldn’t have pulled off without Ignis’ cooperation, but Ignis was willing to let him do the worst of the work.

Slinging his arms over Gladio’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist, Ignis let himself be carted over to the bed, although he made an utterly undignified noise when Gladio just dropped him onto the mattress from high enough that he bounced.

Gladio might have laughed, but he covered it by busying himself with removing Ignis’ clothes, and all Ignis could do was eye him suspiciously as he pulled off his glasses and put them safely on the bedside table. His underwear was last to go, leaving his cock sitting hard and heavy against his stomach, and the open hunger in Gladio’s expression was as flattering as ever.

Like usual, it didn’t take Gladio long to shed his own few layers, his eyes trained on Ignis the whole time. His cock was achingly hard and painfully red, and Ignis’ own jerked with arousal when he remembered that Gladio had edged himself that morning.

“Thinking fun thoughts?” Gladio said with a laugh, moving onto the bed and kneeling over Ignis’ thighs. He ran his hands up and down his own thick-muscled thighs a few times, only stopping when Ignis reached down to hook his hands around the backs of those glorious legs. The way that Gladio arched his spine was no accident, his sculpted abdominals and thick pectorals with their silver nipple piercings thoroughly catching Ignis’ attention.

“Just about how nice you’ll look with my cock down your throat,” Ignis said, feigning a wistful tone. “We haven’t got all day, after all.”

“Um,” Gladio said, and Ignis just raised an eyebrow. “Well, you _did_ say that you were going to suck _me_ dry once we got here. I’ve even got evidence.”

“Be that as it may,” Ignis replied dryly, his fingers flexing around Gladio’s thighs, “this is _your_ doing, and I thought I’d been perfectly clear about you cleaning up your own messes.”

“Come on, Iggy, I’ve been waiting all day.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“ _Please?_ ” Gladio tried, and Ignis very nearly laughed. He didn’t _really_ care, and of course they would both leave satisfied, but he wasn’t going to encourage Gladio’s terrible behaviour.

“Okay, here,” Gladio said when he realised he wasn’t getting anywhere. Ignis looked down at the closed fist that Gladio was holding between them, his eyebrows nearly climbing off his forehead as he slowly looked back up at Gladio.

“No.”

“Iggy, come on.”

“ _No_.”

“Igni-”

“I am not playing paper-scissors-rock with you to determine who gets their dick sucked first.”

Gladio frowned, slowly lowering his hand. “You’re no fun.”

“I know,” Ignis said lightly, patting one of Gladio’s thighs. They weren’t getting anywhere fast, and he was starting to get impatient. “I have a better idea. Get the lube.”

Gladio didn’t look entirely convinced but he did as he was told. While his back was turned, Ignis enjoyed the play of strong muscles under intricate ink and the way his ass looked when he bent over, letting out a quiet hum of appreciation. Looking back over his shoulder, Gladio winked, and Ignis laughed into his hand.

He couldn’t even pretend to be frustrated with Gladio for too long.

Tossing the bottle beside Ignis, Gladio straddled his thighs again, a grin breaking out on his face when Ignis touched his hip and told him to turn around.

“I see,” Gladio laughed, grinning widely with one hand on his dick as he moved into position, his hands and knees planted on either side of Ignis’ body. “Reckon you can focus well enough to keep going while I rock your world?”

“Please,” Ignis scoffed. “You think too highly of yourself.”

“If you say so, Specs. But I bet you can do something better than talking right now.” Dropping his head, Gladio looked between his spread thighs, winking at Ignis who just rolled his eyes in return.

“I could say the same for you,” Ignis said, but he chased Gladio’s hand away from his cock and replaced it with his own. “Would you like me to open you up?”

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Gladio groaned, leaning down to brush an appreciative kiss to the head of Ignis’ cock. “Go for it.”

Ignis’ hips flexed at the light touch, but he was still perfectly in control as he lubed up his hand, covering more than was strictly necessary from not exactly wanting to waste their limited curatives on making sure that Gladio could sit the next day. “Ready?”

“Always,” Gladio said, and then the hot wetness of his mouth was sucking Ignis down, the flat of his tongue sliding against his head and then along the shaft. Ignis paused in what he was doing to momentarily bask in the sensations, but Gladio was making muffled sounds that seemed vaguely impatient and so he ran the pads of two fingers over Gladio’s tightly closed hole.

He knew exactly what Gladio could handle, long past the early days of holding back for fear of harm; pushing two fingers straight past Gladio’s resistance, he felt Gladio gag on his dick, the contractions of his throat causing some interesting sensations.

“The only downside here is that I can’t watch your pretty eyes water,” Ignis murmured, pushing his fingers as deep as they would go and rubbing his thumb across Gladio’s taint. “But I suppose this view is almost as good.”

Gladio’s dick was dripping precome as Ignis thrust his fingers in and out, the two soon easily joined by a third. It was more than obvious what Gladio wanted when, in response to the extra stretch, he began working a little faster and sucking a little harder. Mostly keeping his hips steady so that Gladio could do as he pleased, Ignis still made sure to thrust his hips up at random every so often, biting his lip at the sound and sensation of Gladio choking on him.

It wasn’t something he’d done so easily at the start, but Gladio had quite literally been asking for it, and Ignis was never one to turn down an earnest request from his lover. His initial reluctance had disappeared when he’d seen how wide and bright Gladio’s eyes would get, even as they reddened and watered.

“Remember to breathe,” Ignis said, and Gladio _moaned_ around his dick as Ignis folded four fingers together and slipped them inside Gladio. The tips weren’t too bad, overlapping each other to make the spread more natural; but there was little he could do about the wideness further down, and Gladio shuddered as Ignis gently thrust his hand.

He got a little further each time, barely even noticing that Gladio was no longer actively sucking him, reduced to panting around his dick. Instead, he was captivated by the way that Gladio stretched out around his fingers, pausing every so often just to see the way that he opened up.

“Iggy,” Gladio panted, letting Ignis’ cock fall from his mouth, “I _can’t_ , I’m gonna-”

“Shhh,” Iggy said, lightly stroking Gladio’s cock. “Almost there, just hold on.”

With one last push, Gladio’s body accepted him right up to the base knuckles, Ignis’ thumb the only one left out. His entire form was trembling, and Ignis knew he was close to being overwhelmed; no amount of discipline training and strength conditioning could prepare someone for this.

“Let go,” Ignis said, angling Gladio’s cock towards him so that he could lift his head and wrap his lips around it. Gladio didn’t need anything more than light suction, not with four fingers pressed against his prostate and wide knuckles stretching his hole out, and he groaned brokenly as hot come shot down Ignis’ throat.

Gladly taking everything he was given, Ignis waited until Gladio was slumped down against him before slowly pulling his fingers out, feeling every shake and twitch as he went. His own cock was aching and pulsing with need, but it was obvious that Gladio needed a second or two to catch his breath.

In typical style, though, he recovered quickly; but when he went to turn around into a more conventional position, Ignis kept him in place with firm hands on his hips.

“Like this is fine.’

“Whatever, weirdo,” Gladio said, aiming for levity although he mostly sounded fucked out and tired. Still, he wasn’t exactly complaining when Ignis traced the edge of his slack hole with one soft index finger, tugging gently at the gape and enjoying the feeling of Gladio moaning around his cock.

Having not had himself on edge for the better part of a day, Ignis really took his time to enjoy Gladio’s mouth, still teasing his hole to see what reactions he could pull from the other man. If he hooked his fingers right, he could see the soft pink of Gladio’s insides, and he never wanted the moment to end. Gladio knew his weak points, though, and the sensation of him gagging while playing with Ignis’ balls was a little bit too much.

Freely thrusting up into Gladio’s mouth, Ignis didn’t bother to warn him, knowing that Gladio could handle anything that was thrown his way. He was proven right, with not even a single drop escaping from Gladio’s mouth as Ignis came, turning his face to press his forehead against Gladio’s thigh until it felt like his balls were completely drained.

“Fucking...fuck,” Gladio grunted as he slowly sat up, wincing a little as he reached a hand down to survey the damage. “I...Fuck.”

“Yes,” Ignis said, staring a little blankly at the ceiling, everything looking a little bit blurry and sideways. “I agree.”

* * *

“Hey, Iggy?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you still mad at me?”

Pushing his hand into Gladio’s damp hair, their clean bodies sprawled across the bed as Gladio attempted to avoid laying on his back, Ignis smirked.

“Oh, very much so.”

Gladio’s hand paused where it was tracing lines against Ignis’ torso, his head craning back to glare without heat at his lover.

“You were never pissed off in the first place, were you.”

“Not particularly,” Ignis admitted. “Maybe a little. But you’re so much more _fun_ when you really try to make me happy.”

“Nobody ever believes me when I tell them you’re pure fucking evil,” Gladio grumbled, tugging Ignis a little closer. Ignis went easily, still lightly scratching at Gladio’s scalp.

“Just, maybe next time consider running these things by me _before_ the boys are there. I’m sure I can come up with something much better with a little warning.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Gladio said, thinking of Ignis’ sharp wit and sharper tongue.

He nearly swallowed his own tongue when Ignis added, “Plus it would be nice to be able to record a few things of my own, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Talk XV with me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
